The Expected and the Unexpected
by NaNaNaNaNatman
Summary: Time travel fic. By turns dark, silly, or steamy—essentially an excuse to write whatever I feel like at the time. Largely focuses on the relationship between Levy and Gajeel. M for many reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Time travel fic. By turns dark, silly, or steamy—essentially an excuse to write whatever I feel like at the time. Largely focuses on the relationship between Levy and Gajeel. M for many reasons.

The Expected and the Unexpected

 **(AN: Basically, I want an excuse to more leisurely write something fun without as much stress on the outcome. So, feel more than free to R &R of course, but also please keep in mind that I'm mostly just having fun here.)**

Chapter 1

Master Makarov held both hands high in the air, one holding a beer, while the other pointed straight at the sky—the symbolic hand gesture of the guild. He was also slightly red-faced, and sloshed a generous portion of his drink on his head as he stood dramatically on the second-floor railing of the guild.

"MY CHILDREN."

Miraculously, the whole guild quieted to turn and listen to their master. Usually when he stood in this spot it meant that he had some sort of rousing speech planned.

The master held his serious look for a moment before a sweat drop fell down his head.

"I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU."

The already rapt attention of the guild intensified.

"…"

"BUT I FORGOT WHAT IT WAS."

Everyone simultaneously fell backwards against the ground with a thump.

"…BLAH BLAH—NAKAMA—BLAH BLAH—FAIRY TAIL—BLAH BLAH BLAH! FORGET IT, LET'S PARTY!"

Raucous cheers met this declaration, and the noise level quickly returned to deafening proportions. Several people also congregated just below the railing where the master gave his "speech" to catch him when he inevitable swayed and fell to the floor. Soon after the old master was crowd-surfing across the guild hall.

Fairy Tail of course was no stranger to wild parties—much less in need of any particular reason to throw them—but this particular bash was especially wild, because this one was in honor of all of the triumphs and trials at the Grand Magic Games—and not just for them. The Fairies had invited their friends from all of the other competing guilds (other than Raven Tail of course), as well as others that they just didn't often get to see. And the new, mansion-sized guild was practically packed to the rafters. Even Lucy and Yukino's spirits came to join the fun, handing out party favors from the spirit world and mingling with all the rest (the Spirit King sent them under his own power as a special favor to Lucy, and as a reward for the spirits themselves).

Most of Sabertooth showed up and were now enjoying themselves showing off their skills and personal pursuits in a more relaxed, friendly setting. Sting and Rogue happily joined the good-natured brawling of the Fairy Tail wizards, while others like Rufus, the memory-make wizard, show-cased more subtle demonstrations of skill.

"Behold! My memory lacrima!" Rufus held up two large stones high in the air—one black and one white—to a gasping crowd. "They're still in progress—" ("Highly dangerous and volatile," he conspiratorially stage-whispered to the crowd with a wink as they oohed and ahhed accordingly) "But ground-breaking, if I do say so myself, and I have almost no memory of failure," he continued with a flourish of his gaudy cape. When pressed for more information he would only smugly add that he had been altering one of the two with a second form of magic— mostly forgotten—an elderly wielder of which he had recently happened upon. Thereafter, he mysteriously held his silence at the bar while people happily plied him with endless cosmopolitans, trying to wheedle more information from him.

The party raged until almost dawn, when finally Erza declared that everyone should retire. She went mostly unnoticed until she punted a nearby Natsu through the ceiling and added that they all had two minutes to clear the premises. The hall was a ghost town well within that time frame—with the exception of Mira, Lucy, and Natsu, the latter two of whom were rapidly making for the exit as Lucy pulled Natsu's unconscious form behind her, terrifiedly bidding goodnight to the two other female mages as she went.

Of course, following all of the insanity of the previous night, almost no one showed up for opening time the next morning as Mira unlocked the doors. But Mira, anticipating nursing all of the hangovers, prepared an especially elaborate breakfast service, on the house.

The members of other guilds had not gone back home, nor would many of them soon. A week-long fest of debauchery had been planned to commemorate the occasion, and this was only the beginning of the second day. The travelers were set up in hotels and tents throughout Magnolia and the authorities and citizens had been informed (warned) of the craziness they should expect for the week to come. The many dead-eyed revelers wouldn't be in for a few hours still though, so the morning was quiet. Mira hummed happily as she checked on outrageously large pans of eggs, flipped bacon, and cleaned glasses.

Four hours later, at around ten a.m., the guild still wasn't in full swing, although almost half of Fairy Tail, and a few of their guests from other guilds had finally dragged themselves in.

At the counter, Mira frowned concernedly and turned to a nearby Rogue, who was eating breakfast stoically at the counter (while Sting drooled next to him, having fallen asleep soon after being dragged in).

"Rufus didn't go home to Sabertooth last night, did he?" she asked the dark-haired Dragonslayer.

"Not to my knowledge." He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh well, he left these on the bar last night." Mira lifted the black and white lacrima that Rufus had been showing off the night before. I didn't want to move them, but I couldn't just leave them on the bar. "I just wanted to make sure he would be coming back for them."

"Eh," Sting suddenly came back to some semblance of life beside Rogue. "S'all bullshit anyways. Noways it's gonna work." He slurred slightly.

Mira quirked her head at the now-once-again snoring Sabertooth guildmaster, as Rogue smiled at her apologetically.

"Rufus has long been working on those lacrima, but he seems very confident after the adjustments he recently made to them. I'm sure he'll be in soon, especially once he notices that he left them behind."

Mira smiled back at him, then set down the lacrima hastily as someone called for some orange juice further along the bar.

Not long after, voices were heard arguing loudly outside the large front doors, getting louder until the doors burst open the reveal Natsu and Gajeel, foreheads together as they yelled at each other.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME, FLAMEBRAIN?"

"ANY DAY OF THE WEEK YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS…ESPECIALLY THIS DAY OF THE WEEK."

No one paid any particular attention to this display, other than Gray, who quickly bounded over to insert himself into the conflict, and Happy, who excitedly flew around in circles above and antagonized everyone.

Shortly after, the dragonslayers were followed into the guild by Lucy, Levy, and Pantherlily (the latter of whom sat perched comfortably on Levy's shoulder). The three were in deep conversation about some novel series and barely spared any attention to the escalating scene in front of them. (Pantherlily had suggested a book club to the two girls a few months prior, and the girls had both enthusiastically agreed.)

The battle between Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu predictably escalated until half the guild was involved. And due to the distraction, and the fact that everyone was fully expecting characters they weren't that familiar with coming into the guild that day, no one questioned it as a cloaked figure entered the guild.

 **SEVERAL YEARS PRIOR**

Levy smiled as her friend Lucy told her about the novel she was writing. Initially the girl had been blushing and reluctant to tell her anything on the subject, but after some prodding and encouragement from the bluenette, she began opening up more about her project, and soon her embarrassment had seemed to disappear entirely. Levy smiled with genuine joy. She loved her friend, and she loved books, but she really loved seeing her friend so excited about something, especially now. Levy's ribs still hurt a little, and her nakama clearly still bore some weight in their souls, but in true Fairy Tail fashion, they carried on even stronger and more enthusiastic than before. She was full of joy at the prospects of what they could expect now that they were truly healing from their most recent trials.

But as this thought crossed her mind, Levy began to feel odd. She felt tingly, then a little disconnected from herself. She shook her head, and then looked up at her friend, fully intending to focus back in on her friend's conversation. Then she saw the look on Lucy's face. "Lu….?"

Levy opened her eyes slowly. Her back was painfully stiff. She was confused to find that she recognized that she was in the Fairy Tail guild hall, based on the feel and the décor, but it was dark, and the layout of the building was far different than how she remembered it. She immediately assumed it was a dream—it was common in dreams to somehow recognize something when it didn't really resemble it in reality. But then she remembered that her back hurt, and she reached out a hand and found something warm. She opened her eyes and found her small hand touching Lucy's. Lucy was sprawled next to her, and the debris of a ruined bar was in the background. Levy's heart raced for a moment, until she noticed Lucy's chest rising and falling.

Levy was now sure that she was awake, but still incredibly confused and disoriented. She slowly raised her body and looked around. She got a quick look at more of her surroundings before her eyes fell on a group of her other guildmates, including her master, who gave her a kind, reassuring look that put her at some ease. However, the master then held a finger to his lips and tossed her two black robes. Levy, still dazed, just stared down at the heavy fabric in her arms, not understanding, but when she finally looked back up at the master in confusion, he simply silently gestured toward her and then Lucy. It was only then that Levy noticed a mage standing behind the master, and beyond them, a domed field of magic that they were clearly weaving.

"Levy!" she heard two excited whispers

"Jet, Droy!" Levy let out a strained breath as she responded as two cloaked figures approached her. "…What's going on?"

The two shrouded faces turned to each other, and then back to her.

"No one's sure yet," came Jet's voice from one cloak.

"Master says to be patient until he knows more," said Droy's from the other.

Before more could be discussed, the master's voice rang out. Silencing all conversations and drawing all eyes onto himself.

"My children," he began, "I am sure that you are wondering what is going on. And to be honest, we're still not certain. I would wait until we are more confident in our answers, but we may not have that time. The only things that we are sure of at this time are that we are in Fairy Tail, and that we have fallen prey to some form of time magic." The silence thickened at this revelation.

"However, although we are fairly certain that it is the future we find ourselves in, we are unsure when and under what circumstances. But we do think it is best, as in any magic dabbling in time travel, that we do not interfere with time, except in the most dire of circumstances…and perhaps even then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just as everyone had finished being roused, robed, and spoken to by the master, chaos broke out again as a discovery was made. Too focused on their own plight, it had taken the members of Fairy Tail awhile to start considering their surroundings. They were not yet allowed to leave the protective force field around them, but they did have a decent view of the large hall. Droy was the first to notice, pointing shakily at the destroyed bar.

"M-Master…"

Everyone turned to look, and it was awhile before anyone else could make out what he was looking at amongst all the dust and rubble. But after a few moments they all began to catch sight of it: pink, spikey hair poking up from under the ruined bar top.

Lucy gasped. "Natsu!"

Natsu, oblivious as ever, spoke up from behind her. "Yo!"

"Not you, idiot! I think it's another you!"

There was a heartbeat where Natsu didn't answer.

"Can't be," he finally said smugly. "I could smell anyone that close, and I smell me better than anybody! Don't smell anything." Somehow his giant grin was audible.

"You don't smell anything?" Lucy asked, her annoyance obvious.

"Nope."

"Well, didn't you just say you could smell *anyone* that close?"

Natsu fell silent.

"…Wha…? I…. Yeah…? Wait…."

Before anymore of this stupidity could continue, the master interceded. "The dome is currently blocking all means of detection, which includes ensuring smells aren't passing back and forth across the barrier. "

Lucy immediately made a run toward the motionless tuft of pink hair, but was seized from behind by a large cloaked figure that turned out to be Elfman as he reminded her, "Master said not to leave the force field."

The master nodded in grave agreement. "I apologize, but we cannot risk doing anything just yet, my child."

Lucy was indignant, and started helplessly kicking at Elfman, who had easily picked her up. "Master! We CANNOT just do nothing! LOOK AT HIM!" Lucy's anger was quickly turning to tears and desperation as she tried to free herself. She was nearing full-on hysterics, when a hand fell into hers.

"Luce," Natsu began, in a calming tone rarely heard from the bombastic dragonslayer, "it's okay."

At this, Lucy completely dissolved into tears and went limp. Elfman carefully passed the girl to Natsu, who held her closely, making slight rocking motions.

The master's face uncharacteristically looked its age as he sorrowfully regarded the sobbing girl.

"My children, I know that this is hard, and it will undoubtedly become harder. Clearly, something awful has befallen our guild in this time. But we cannot move forward until we know more and have a plan. I am truly sorry. But just as we place faith in the strength and tenacity of our comrades in our present, so we will have to trust in our future nakama to overcome—at least for now."

Silence greeted the master's words. Clearly, they all wanted to run to the rescue as much as Lucy, but they understood the truth of the master's words. This became even more difficult to swallow as they began to see more fallen members in the rubble.

Laxus's large form laid near the door, arms to his sides like a fallen soldier, Gray was partially visible behind an upturned table in the distance, and many more—some well-beloved, some unknown.

However, beyond the enchantment concerning smells, the dome seemed to mostly function as a sensory one-way mirror, and as the horrified members of Fairy Tail helplessly took in the grisly scene around them, they began to hear something: a slow jostling sound from nearby.

Eager to find some sort of life in all the wreckage, everyone turned toward the sound to find shifting wreckage.

No one said anything until the dirty and bleeding head of the master popped up from under a large shingle. "Master!" several people yelled in unison.

The other master, obviously unable to hear them, simply continued the arduous task of extricating himself from all of the debris. He made it halfway out before seeming to become too exhausted to continue, doubling forward and breathing laboriously. He muttered something to himself, but no one could hear what it was. The stress of the group at large almost reached a breaking point as they all began to clamor for the attention of the master that could hear them.

"But master!"

"Your heart condition!"

"Please!"

The master's hand, held up in a "stop" gesture, brooked no argument. A silent distress fell over the group once more.

But the mood soon turned to shock as the group noticed another person in the hall beyond their protective dome. One who was looking straight at them. It was Master Mavis.

She had appeared with no fanfare on what remained of the bar, sitting with her ankles crossed, and was smiling at them slightly, though her eyes looked sad and slightly weepy.

It seemed that no one could make their voices work as they watched Mavis turn to the side. No one had noticed them before, but there sat two large stones, one black and one white. The black one seemed to reverberate slightly, and small golden ripples pulsed off from it. The other lay apparently inert. Mavis grabbed the latter and lightly jumped down from her seat, quickly making her way over to the fallen master, who seemed either too tired to notice any of this or to care.

Still no one said anything as they gaped in silent awe while Mavis approached Makarov. She carefully set the stone beside him and then lightly set her small palm on the back of his head. For a heartbeat, nothing happened. But then a dull white sheen surrounded the master and he slowly raised his head toward the small woman, clearly having gained some vitality. "Thank you, first master." He nodded toward her. She nodded in return, and then gave another small smile as she turned her head toward the group under the dome. The master followed her gaze, and then a look of shock crossed his face as his eyes focused in on the group.

The other Makarov panicked. He looked toward the mage maintaining the barrier. "You said no one would be able to see us!"

"The barrier is working as it should," the other mage's voice came calmly, from under the hood.

The past master frowned and opened his mouth to respond, when little Master Mavis's light voice filled the room.

"She speaks true, fourth master." All eyes once again fell upon her as she addressed them directly for the first time.

"I have regenerated a small degree of your future-self's health, as well as given him the power to see and hear you. I cannot interfere much more than this, but I think that this small weight in your favor should be enough to give Fairy Tail a fighting chance at survival—both in the past and future." She then bent to whisper something in the clearly confused future Makarov's ear for a minute or so. His expression became more grounded and serious as the time passed, and when she finished he shakily nodded to her and murmured something, clearly still having much difficulty speaking.

Mavis rose up again and gave everyone a genuine grin. "I believe in you all—now you just need to believe in each other." And with that, she disappeared in a flash of light.

The group under the dome all turned to look at each other in awe, despite not being able to see each other's faces beneath the cloaks, and they began to murmur to each other. But soon, Mira's voice rose above the babble, "Shhhh! He's trying to say something."

The injured future master was staring directly at them and trying to speak, but it seemed that even with the energy that Mavis was able to give him, he still wasn't even strong enough to do that.

"It's alright, Master," Mirajane's sweet voice called out. "Don't push yourself too much—please." The future master smiled weakly at her and laid his head back down on the ruined pieces of the building around him, but slowly began reaching out a shaking hand. They watched in confusion as his hand inched closer to the white stone that Mavis had placed beside him. It was very close to him, and before anyone could question what he was doing, the room very suddenly went black.

Several people yelled out in shock, and almost everyone tensed up for battle.

Almost immediately, the area around them brightened again—in fact much more so than before, and there was way more noise as well…. WAY MORE.

They found themselves in the previously-ruined future guild, but now it was completely intact. And beyond that, it seemed that a party was in full swing.

"The barrier is down! Defensive positions!" the master yelled, and it was clear that this was so—the glowing dome was nowhere to be seen. Everyone jumped accordingly into ready stances, but it didn't seem that any of the partygoers were paying them any mind.

After a few moments of nothing happening, Erza confidently approached the nearest mage and brandished her sword at him.

"See here! Tell us when and where we are or—" the mage she was speaking to then walked right through her, and approached the bar, yelling for another round of ale.

…." What on earth….? Erza whispered, shell-shocked. "Master…" she looked toward Makarov, clearly unsure how to proceed.

"Hmm," was his only response, as he crossed his arms and looked downward, deep in thought.

"What the hell?" came Natsu's voice from the back of the group. He had set Lucy—who seemed to have composed herself somewhat—back on her feet, and now had his fists raised and at the ready.

"Why're they ignoring us?" he asked indignantly, apparently somehow missing the fact that the mage had literally walked through Erza. "... HEY! ICE PRINCESS!" he yelled, spotting a shirtless Gray in the crowd. "WHAT'S GOIN' ON?"

With that he leapt into the air, attempting to bring a fiery fist down on the Gray in the far crowd, who clearly wasn't paying him any mind, just like the rest of the partygoers.

"ROOOOOOHHH—oh?"

Natsu's fist went right through Gray's form and hit the ground with a very unimpressive thunk.

"YOU IDIOT," came Gray's voice from the cloaked group behind Natsu.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' AN IDIOT?" Natsu yelled back.

Everyone else ignored the two as they watched what they assumed was the future master spectacularly fail at giving a drunken speech, fall, and then proceed to crowd surf around the room.

Then everything went black again and they were suddenly collectively repositioned, including Natsu who was suddenly back with the main group.

"WHA—!?" The dragonslayer began to exclaim, very disoriented by the sudden move and change of scenery. At least four sets of hands clamped themselves over the dragon's impressively-sized maw. "SHHHHHH!"

They then all watched as an unfamiliar mage in a cloak and mask held up two more-familiar stones and bragged about their abilities.

"Hmm…" intoned the master again, head still bowed in serious contemplation.

Everything went dark again, but then the scenes began to change more rapidly, and they were only able to catch rapid snapshots between darkness, like someone was opening and closing a camera shutter. **More revelry, Erza kicking Natsu through the ceiling, morning, a cloaked figure, a battle** …and then they were back in the ruined guild.

"Bl—blergh," Natsu had fallen to his knees in the background. "Natsu?" Lucy's hand fell onto his back with concern. "I just realized why…" the dragonslayer began before gasping and groaning a few times…"why they call it time- *travel*," with another "blergh" noise following this declaration. The group could almost hear Lucy's eyeroll.

The master, meanwhile, still had not moved from his thoughtful stance.

"So we know we were attacked? Helpful," Laxus commented sarcastically.

"We may have learned more than that, boy," the master finally responded, appearing to contemplate his now unconscious future self, who lay a few yards away, still lightly touching what they now knew to be a memory lacrima.


End file.
